Trevor Wierzbowski (Earth-9471)
Private Trevor Wierzbowski (service number: 48789-20114-TW), nicknamed Ski, was a member of the United States Colonial Marine Corps, attached to the 2nd Battalion Bravo Team. A member of the combat team deployed to Aegis VII aboard the [[USS Sulaco (Earth-9471)|USS Sulaco]], he became one of the first Marine victims of the Aegis VII Incident after being cut in half by a laser of the Red Queen. Biography Aegis VII Incident , Dwayne Hicks, and William Hudson aboard the ''Bug Stomper''.]] Soon after landing on New Alexandria, Aegis VII, the 2nd Battalion Bravo Team entered the Weyland-Yutani Corporation's Hive installation. When the Marines entered the installation, they stumbled upon a massive xenomorph hive, discovering their enemy was something new. They continued to progress the installation, whereupon Master Sergeant Al Apone was ordered by Lieutenant Scott Gorman to confiscate the ammunition of the squad and deactivate their M56 Smartguns to prevent a nuclear-wide explosion if they hit the reactor of the Hive. While Apone protested, he was overruled by Gorman, taking the ammunition and giving them for Private Ricco Frost to guard. The Marines, then reduced to small firearms and M7057 flamethrowers, discovered the Hive's personnel cocooned in the hive, including civilian Mary Coles, the only survivor. However, almost immediately after finding her, a Chestburster erupted from her chest, leading Apone and Cynthia Dietrich to burn the creature alive. Death He and Private William Hudson carried the necessary equipment given to them by the USCMC to shut down the Red Queen, the artificial intelligence that headed the Hive. When Apone, Crowe, and Dietrich entered the laser chamber, he was able to survive the first wave of attacks from the laser defense grid, dodging the first beam that killed Dietrich and Crowe. However, when he jumped to avoid the second beam, the Red Queen rerouted it to his wait, slicing Warner in two. Personality Wierzbowski was the most reserved soldier within the 2nd Battalion Bravo Team, and as such he was less talkative and less boisterous when compared to his teammates, particularly Private William Hudson, although they were still good friends despite this. While not one to make himself noticed, he was very important and valued in his team: moments before his death, Master Sergeant Al Apone attempted to warn him to jump to the right direction to avoid the Red Queen's laser attack, but it was too late. Equipment Wierzbowski wore the standard M3 Pattern Personal Armor, customized with the words "SPAM IN A CAN" and a poorly hand-drawn platypus in his back protection holding a humurous "SPARE WEAPON" tag. Additionally, his armor was fitted with an M10 Pattern Ballistic Helmet, where his nickname ""SKI"" was carved, as well as a TNR shoulder lamp attachment. He was armed with an M240 flamethrower during the New Alexandria Incident, but he was unable to use it. Category:Earth-9471 Category:Characters of Earth-9471 Category:Males of Earth-9471 Category:Humans of Earth-9471 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-9471 Category:2nd Battalion Bravo Team members (Earth-9471) Category:USCMC personnel (Earth-9471) Category:USS Sulaco crew members (Earth-9471) Category:Killed by the Red Queen (Earth-9471) Category:Armor Users Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Weapons Experts Category:Gun Wielders Category:Military Personnel Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Soldiers of Earth-9471